Electrical switches especially those for controlling the operation of power tools are designed with care and precision and must meet a variety of official standards and requirements on, inter alia, performance, safety and durability.
Electrical circuits of various kinds are susceptible to a number of unfavorable conditions. For example, in an ON/OFF switch, arcing or sparking may occur between electrical contacts when such paired contacts bounce or partially separate upon toggling the switch to the OFF position, generally known as a teasable condition in an electrical system. Furthermore, the contacts of such an electrical system may weld together causing the circuit to remain closed even after the switch has been in the OFF position for a number of cycles.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved electrical switch that is relatively more durable and yet remains functional viable and safe.